venturebrothersfandomcom-20200216-history
List of secondary characters from The Venture Bros.
This is a list of secondary and one-time characters and organizations from ''The Venture Bros.'' Characters are categorized by their first appearences. Pilot The Terrible Secret of Turtle Bay *'Otaku Senzuri': A sceintist and ninja with a fetish for deadly machines. *'Scamp': The Ventures' dog. Was experimented on by Dr. Venture and has since died. Season 1 Dia de Los Dangerous! *'Speedy': An over-enthusiastic henchman of the Monarch who is trying desperately to earn his wings. Careers in Science *'Anna Baldovitch': Bud Manstrong's love interest and only companion in space station "Gargantua-1". Even though they spend several years alone in space, due to Bud's repression, they never have sexual relations. When the Ventures arrived to fix the station, she had sex with Brock Sampson. She is attractive but her face (although never shown) is thought to be very unpleasant. Home Insecurity *'G.U.A.R.D.O.': Dr. Venture's bodyguard robot. Would later become the chassy for Jonas Jr.'s mechanical body. *'Steve Summers' *'Sasquatch' The Incredible Mr. Brisby *'Roy Brisby' *'Mandalay': Brisby's not-so-loyal bodyguard. *'Li-Li': Brisby's giant panda formerly owned by David Bowie. *'Orange County Liberation Front' Ghosts of the Sargasso *'Major Tom' *'The Fake Pirates' Ice Station – Impossible! *'The Snakemen' *'Race Bannon' Tag Sale – You're It! *'The Intangible Fancy' Past Tense *'Mike Sorayama' *'Leslie Cohen' *'Lesliebots' The Trial of the Monarch *'Tiny Attorney' Return to Spider-Skull Island *'Mecha-Mouth' *'Tigeriffic' *'Shame Face' *'Dr. Septapus' Season 2 Powerless in the Face of Death *'Hector': Dr. Venture's (former) childhood friend. Was put to work in the Venture compound's manufacturing wing prior to Dr. Venture, Sr.'s, death. Has been there ever since. Is 45 years old. *'Swifty': Former heavyweight boxer. Was put to work with Hector in the manufacturing wing. *'Mister Monday' *'White Noise' Escape to the House of Mummies Part II *'The Osiris Cult': A group of Egyptian people devoted to Osiris. *'The Perfect Man' *'Edgar Allen Poe' *'Caligula' *'Dr. Sigmund Freud' Twenty Years to Midnight *'Grand Galactic Inquisitor' *'Johnny Quest' Victor. Echo. November. *'JollyRancher82' Love-Bheits *'Ünderground': A small resistance cell that spends its time developing plans to prank Ünderbheit. Fallen Arches *'Torrid': A fire-based supervillain under the Guild's banner and one of many who applied to be the Order of the Triad's archnemesis. He got the position after telling the group he had kidnapped Triana and sent her to a 'Torrid zone'. Has gas issues. *'The Walking Eye' *'The Moppets' Guess Who's Coming to State Dinner? *'President Breyer': The residing president in the Venture Bros. universe. He is an amalgamation of Bill Clinton (sex scandals, love of cigars), George W. Bush (terrorists, pronunciation of nuclear as "nuke-a-ler", previous alcoholism), and Lyndon B. Johnson (physcial resemblence, accent). *'Mrs. Manstrong': Bud Manstrong's somewhat controlling mother. *'The Ghost of President Lincoln' I Know Why the Caged Bird Kills *'Dr. Henry Killinger': A cross between the diplomat Henry Kissinger and the magical nanny Mary Poppins. *'The Oni' ¡Viva los Muertos! *'Venturestein' *'Ted' *'Val' *'Patty' *'Sonny' *'Groovy' Specials A Very Venture Christmas *'The Krampus' See also *Characters from The Venture Bros. *List of The Venture Bros. episodes Secondary characters from The Venture Bros. Category:The Venture Bros. characters